The Sketchbook
by fightergirlkl
Summary: What started out as a request, turned into entering a competition; what started out as something to cure their boredom, turned them into a worldwide hit. Being a band means two things, one is having fun, and the other…is dealing with those crazed fans. (Mostly about Bossun) Slightly OOC characters but :) it's fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What started out as a request, turned into entering a competition; what started out as something to cure their boredom, turned them into a worldwide hit. Being a band means two things, one is having fun, and the other…is dealing with those crazed fans.

**Warning:** Slightly OC characters and language (cuz they're high schoolers)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sket Dance, Kenta Shinohara does.

Links for the songs used in this Chapter: **This may be a spoiler(SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO)**

**But I plan on giving Bossun a makeover (sorta) later on, here's the link for what he'll look like, which is mostly the same as he usually is except I made him more…pretty boy like. Kinda new haircut and some new style clothing. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Here's the link: a- maze -me. deviantart # /d5g wk yv **

**(Remove the spaces)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Principle's Request**

He lay staring up at the ceiling, dazed and reposed. The sound of Switch typing away at the keyboard and the sound of Himeko spinning about her chair reached is ears; Hosuke stared down at him from his perch with those wide, curious eyes. They had been getting a lot of requests these days, they were minor but nonetheless, requests. Some were about looking for lost things which were the most common, some were about love problems, and some were just looking to cure their boredom by having the Sket Dance put on a mini puppet show.

Normality was perfect, and lazy calm days like this got him incredibly relaxed.

Feeling sleep overcome him, Bossun's eyes slowly slipped close, and he was engulfed in darkness. But just as he did, the doors to the club room slid open and the principle's voice rang out: "I have a request."

Bossun in a hurry, rubbing his sleep away and asking, "Principle," his eyes brows shot up as he gazed at the man's face carefully. "What's wrong?" he asked, "You're bright red,"

Himeko got up a filled a cup with water, offering it to the gasping man who thanked her, grateful for the drink. "Arigato Onisuka," he thanked.

"Now," Switch began, "What's wrong?"

"Ah," The principle frowned, "It's about Yoshihiko."

"Your grandson?" Ask Himeko.

"Yes…" Karamatsu nodded, before adding, "Please accept this request,"

Bossun stood up, walking about to the man and saying, "We don't know what the request is,"

The man took a deep breath before replying, "Yoshihiko wants the Sket Dance, to perform at his school."

O-O

"So," Bossun leaned back on his hands, "Let me get this straight…basically, the principle of Yoshihiko's school asks the kids know anyone who could play at their next assembly…"

Karamatsu nodded, "That's correct."

"…And even though Yoshihiko's made a lot of friends since the last time we saw him, that doesn't mean he doesn't have enemies…"

"Yes,"

"And those enemies started saying things like, 'he's probably going to use his father's money to buy a band" or something like that…right?"

"That is right, Fujusaki."

Bossun rubbed the back of his neck as Himeko took over, "And he said that he had some friends who he made himself without the use of money…and he meant us…"

"So your request is," Switch typed, "You want us to perform at Yoshihiko's school, since he already told the principle and everything's been arranged."

The principle nodded, before scooted forward in his seat, "Please, will you do it, Sket dance?" he pleaded, "I want to see my dear grandson smile, would you help a grandfather make his grandson happy? Will you?"

Bossun sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to the blonde haired girl, "What do you think, Himeko?"

"Ahhh," Himeko shrugged, "I don't mind," she turned to the otaku, "What do you think Switch?"

"I think it's a good idea," He replied, "We should accept a request, and I'm been practicing the drums long since our debut," he held up a pair of drumsticks, "It is time for our reunion!"

"We can be reunited if we never broke up in the first place—" yelled Himeko.

"Anyways," said Bossun, "No problem,"

Karamatsu clapped his hands, "Arigato Sket Dance," he thanked, getting up from his seat and saying, "The assembly will be in 4 weeks, at Yoshi Elementary school, be there at 3:00 sharp so you can warm up a bit, and it is in the auditorium."

Pausing at the door, the principle whirled around and added one last piece of news, "Write a new song, alright?" With that, he closed the door before they had a time to process the information.

Though, they did soon after.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"He's joking right?" Himeko panicked, shaking Bossun's shoulders. "The principle's joking with us right?"

"No," Switch's voice rang out, drawing both Bossun and Onihime's attention. "I search up Yoshi Elementary school, and when to its announcements. By the way, Yoshihiko played the bear in one of his school plays."

"What?" Himeko raced to the otaku, squealing when she saw the boy in a brown bear suit. "Kawai!"

Bossun pushed aside the squealing girl, saying, "We don't care about that stuff—"

"I do!"

"What about having to write a song?"

Himeko froze her mouth open in understanding before grabbing on Switch's shoulder. "Bossun's right…though Yoshihiko looks really cute in this picture—"

"Switch," Bossun interrupted, "Look for assembly announcements, scheduled performances within this month."

"Yes sir," Switch said, his fingers typing away at the keys as his eyes scanned the page. After a few seconds, he announced, "I found the announcement page,"

"News on week four,"

"There's a puppet show scheduled for Monday for first grade,"

Himeko stared at the screen, "Isn't that Yoshihiko's class? He's 6 now right?"

Bossun nodded, "I think so, keep searching Switch."

"They have a pizza party on Tuesday along with a book reading on Wednesday, after school on Thursday they have a drawing contest as well as a speech from the principle." He scrolled down the list, "The announcement for student of the month is at 2:00 on Friday, and the school day's also cut short, letting students out at just 2:30 due to an afterschool event."

"Oi," Himeko said, "I think that's it. Scroll down Switch!"

"Scrolling down," replied the otaku. "A high school band will be performing at 3:00; students, staff and parents are attending. As well as a nearby junior high school and those in the area, click on detail button for more details."

"Switch…"Bossun started.

"Got it," Switch replied, now redirected to a new page and blown up poster of The Sketchbook…

"IS THAT US? THAT IS TOTALLY US. HOW DID THEY GET OUR PICTURE?" Himeko yelled.

"The principle probably gave them our photo," Switch replied. "The photography club took quite a few photos back then."

"How do you know that?"

Switch pushed up his glasses and made a wink emoticon on his screen. "I have connections."

"Connections my ass!" exclaimed Onihime.

Bossun ignored his friends and pointed to the screen, "Look at that," he said. "'A High School band by the name of The Sketchbook will perform a cover and an original song in the auditorium at 3:00. Be there!'"

…

Bossun paled, "The hell." He said as he grabbed his hair. "Write a song? I've never wrote a song in my life!" he whirled around on Himeko, "What about you?"

The blonde haired girl waved her arms as she shook her head, "W-Why are you asking me? Ah…Switch?"

"I have experience…"

Bossun brightened, "Seriously?"

"…in drums."

"You bastard!"

Himeko: "Damn otaku! Don't get our hopes up!"

"Well," Switch typed. "We should mess around with instruments and tempos, and find lyrics to match. Or it could be the other way around."

Himeko turned to the leader, "Bossun!"

"Don't 'Bossun' me!" He snapped, "I have no idea how to even start! Doing a cover is one thing, but we're writing a song!"

Onihime grabbed Bossun by his collar as her eyes darkened. "Put on your damn goggles and get to work."

Bossun shrinked away, but he still yelled back in an equally pissed tone. "I can't put the thing on every time we have a problem!"

"WHAT'S THE USE OF IT THEN?"

Bossun bit back his reply, rubbing the back of his neck as he calmed his breathing. "…Let's ask Momoka than…" he muttered, looking up at his friends. "…she's a singer now isn't she?"

Himeko beamed, "Brilliant Bossun!"

"But there's a chance that she has a song writer," Switch typed.

"We'll just ask them," she replied, reaching for her phone and scrolling through her contact list. "I'll call her."

There was a moment of silence as they waited for Momoka to pick up her phone; chances are she's in the middle of a shooting or a concert but their doubts faded away as her voice reached their ears.

"Miss?"

"Momoka!"

"It is good to hear from you miss!" Momoka said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!...uh…"

Bossun snatched the phone from her hands, saying, "We need to write a song."

"Bossman?" she asked, "I would be happy to help…but why do you need to write a song?"

With that, they filled her in with the latest news in as few words as possible since Himeko's battery was almost out.

"Got it?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm afraid that I don't write my own songs, Bossman and Miss…but may I come by later? I have what you call, a song writer."

"OF COURSE!" Himeko screamed into the phone, apologizing right after.

"No, no," Momoka laughed, "I am glad to be of service,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** What started out as a request, turned into entering a competition; what started out as something to cure their boredom, turned them into a worldwide hit. Being a band means two things, one is having fun, and the other…is dealing with those crazed fans.

**Warning:** Slightly OC characters and language (cuz they're high schoolers)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sket Dance, Kenta Shinohara does.

Links for the songs used in this Chapter:

**Thanks for reading. **

**Here's the link: to the song**

** w ww .yo u tu b e (.Com)**

**w a tch ?v = A N ...P...F Q P...0 .. p o ..2w **

**(Remove the spaces and periods) (Can you say success!) srry about all the spaces n stuff. :) i get excited about the wierdest stuff**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ryushi Shimohira**

The man standing beside Momoka looked like a homeless bub that got treated to some drinks at a nearby pub. His pitch black hair was glossy with leaves stuck here and there, eyes blood shot and unfocused along with a permanent scowl and an obvious hate for kids and teens alike. There was a think shaggy red scarf wrapped around neck and his coat spelled "stole from a donation bin" because it was way too large to his thin body.

Bossun blinked as they stared at the man, feeling utterly speechless until the leader of the club managed a single word, "…Who…"

"Ah," Momoka rubbed the back of her neck shyly, "My songwriter only wants to write songs for a single talent at a time, but he called an old friend…" she glanced at the man beside her. "…his name is Shimohira Ryushi."

Shimohira-san rubbed his chin which had a goatee, before lifting up his other hand lazily and greeting the teens with as little emotion as possible, "Yo." He muttered, before waving away a fly…

Oh yea…they were screwed.

Bossun felt his eye twitch before he ran over by the yankee and grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulling her to a faraway corner.

"Who the hell is he?" the boy hissed, remembering to keep his voice low.

Momoka slipped on a small smile, "He's Shimohira Ryushi…" And upon seeing the look aimed at her, the idol decided to add a bit more detail. "My songwriter: Sahashi-san; said that Shimohira-san is an old friend of his, and a very talented one at that…"

They both spared a glance at the man eyeing Himeko's lollipop, nearly drooling before Momoka said slowly, "…Then again…he said Shimohira-san was talented…ten years back…"

"The old stinkin- geezer," Bossun paused, before continuing, "Is an old stinkin- geezer, how can he know about music?"

"Well if you asked the 'stinkin' old geezer' maybe you'll know,"

The both of them whirled around fast; the idol's eyes were wide while Bossun was openly gaping.

Ryushi sighed as he scratched his  
scraggly goatee, "Yes, I can talk."

He was met with more stares and gapes.

With a shake of his head, he muttered, "If this is what the next generation looks like, I'd hate to think where man-kind would be ten years from now."

That snapped, at least Himeko, out of her daze. "Have you looked at yourself lately!?" she shot back.

Ryushi glared at the girl before growling, "I don't think I should buy a mirror when I can't get myself more than two hamburgers a week."

Switch typed out, "He's got a point."

"Oh shut it!" The blonde haired girl hissed, "You damn otaku."

"Says the girl who—"

"Anyways," Bossun interrupted, saving the rest from hearing Himeko and Switch's pointless argument. He walked up to the older man, with a skeptical look on his face, "…do you know what we need help with?"

Shimohira snorted, asking, "I'm not that out of tone, kid."

"So you can write music?"

"Write it?" he asked, shaking his head in a disappointed manner, moving his fingers along his coat to unbutton and tug at his scarf. He draped the both of them over a nearby chair before going over to gaze at Bossun's bass guitar.

What Shimohira had under all those layers were actually decent clothing…though a bit smelly. He wore an all-black shirt with slightly worn out jeans, two silver chains dangled around his neck and on his wrists were grey and black ribbons, tied together messily.

Ryushi stared at the guitar for a moment before gently picking it up and glanced to his side at the boy wearing a red horned hat. "Hey kid," he said, "What's your name?"

Bossun blinked before replying, "Bossun…"

"Here," he held out the instrument to the high schooler, "Play a few notes."

"Eh?"

Ryushi sighed before walking over to the boy himself and putting the strap behind Bossun's neck, "Play it." He held out the pick.

Bossun eyed the pick before accepting it and fingering a few starting notes to get his memory going, he glanced up at the man, "I can play anything?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shimohira smirked, "Within the time limit of today,"

He grinned at the reply, hand already posed before asking without looking up, "Can I sing?" He felt a slight blush creep up onto his cheeks before pushing it back down. And repeated in his head: Boys do no blush.

Ryushi snorted, plopping down into a chair right in front of the boy, "As long as I don't go deaf," he replied.

Bossun took that as a yes.

Himeko, Switch, and Momoka stood to the side to give their friend some space; the idol was particularly surprised, she had never heard the Bossman sing and they hadn't mentioned he would be the one singing in the phone call.

_I'm going to die_

Those were Bossun's exact thoughts at the moment, as he pretended to busy himself with nonexistent tuning and clearing this throat (which did absolutely nothing)

_Calm down…calm down. _

Well, it sure as hell wasn't working. His heart was beating 100 miles per hour, and his palms were clammy with sweat; the pick nearly slipped out of his fingers.

_I can do this…_

He looked up into his audience and paled.

_Oh no, I can't. _

And it wasn't just his self confidence that was deflating (devastatingly fast), it was his memory of the words to the song, the notes he was supposed to play, the ones he was supposed to know by heart cause he practiced nearly every night.

_Think back…_

And Ayano appeared before him, smiling that smile. Right, that was it…

_This kind of nervousness is good…_

That's what he said at the fest…and these were his friends (except for the old man that is) of course he'd be nervous, but he could do it.

_I can do it. _

Bossun took a deep breath, touching the first note before letting his instincts take over. It was the same as it was when he was on stage that feeling of nervousness and fear transformed into something…better.

Cheesy as it is…he felt happy.

He grinned as he felt his fingers glide gracefully, and opened his mouth:

**_ousama no koe ni sakaratte_**

Bossun nodded, _alright, alright. _

**_barechatta yoru kimi wa waratte ita _**

Ryushi's eyebrow shot up, as much as he hated to admit anyone having talent, this boy's got it. The passion and he felt there was a story behind this song, it had a history. Bossun made the song his. It wasn't the best voice he had ever heard, but with a bit of polishing, this kid would be a star.

But the big question was: Would he let it get to his head.

And his band members too, what do they feel like?

He spared a glance at the two teens and smirked, _Of course, they support him full heartedly. _

oorora ni sawareru hoka no ue  
ryoute wo nobashite boku wo sasotte ita

The brown haired teen felt like he was drowning, but this was good. He didn't screw up yet so that was a good sign right?

_Calm down, calm down. _

hodokete barabara ni natta biizu

**_kirei da ne tte yozora ni purezento _**

**_doukashi wa sugao wo misenaide_**

Momoka felt her eyes widen and her mouth, agape. He was incredible, she saw Bossun in a whole new light at that moment.

"The bossman," she whispered, hands unconsciously clasped over her chest. "Wow…"

Himeko pulled the Pelocan from her lips, grinning she asked, "Good right?"

"Unbelievable,"

"Well he's gotta be," Himeko replied, eyes glinting.

Momoka tilted her head, "What do you mean, miss?"

"Bossun," Switch typed, "Practiced his bass guitar every chance he's got, during break and after homework."

"He gets passionate about a lot of things," said the blonde haired girl, shaking her head. "But this time he's serious."

**_joudan mitai ni aru hi inaku natta _**

Shimohira smirked as he overheard the conversation, _Oh yea…this is what a band feels like. Well, they got the feel, and the look we can work out…_

sekai wa kyou mo kantansou ni mawaru

Himeko smiled, _Go Bossun.**  
sono supiido de namida mo kawaku kedo **_

Switch felt a smile twitch at his lips, _He's truly amazing._

**_kimi no yume ga kanau no wa_**

Momoka grinned openly, captivated beyond compare

**_dareka no okage ja nai ze_**

**_kaze no tsuyoi hi wo erande hashitte kita _**

Bossun took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and letting his mind speak.

**_imagoro doko de doushite iru no ka na_**

**_Ryushi grinned, _**_This was what he was searching for**  
me ni ukabu tereta ushiro sugata ni**_

_This boy would go far, with his big heart…**  
aitai na **_

_Now I really do sound like an old man._

kimi no yume ga kanau no wa

Bossun felt sweat trickle down from his temple, but went on. _Almost done._

**_dareka no okage ja nai ze  
kaze no tsuyoi hi wo erande hashitte kita _**

Bossun: _Good, Good._

tobenakute mo fuan ja nai

Himeko: Good job leader**_  
jimen wa tsuzuite iru n da_**

Switch: Good Bossun.**_  
sukina basho e yukou_**

Momoka: Bossman…

**_kimi nara sore ga dekiru_**

Ryushi: Good going kid.

He played the final few notes, letting out a deep breath of relief and getting that pleasant lightheaded feeling he did back then.

And he just couldn't shake the feeling that he got performing.

It felt like a dream.

…and he felt like puking.


End file.
